1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crane, particularly a track-bound mobile crane, with a slewing device arranged on a vehicle frame for a load to be picked up and set down again.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Cranes of the mobile type, such as street cranes or track-bound cranes, are known which have a superstructure located centrally or almost centrally on the undercarriage, whereby various drive units, such as diesel engines and hydraulic pumps, are arranged on the rotatable superstructure (DE-OS 32 27 157).
However, cranes of this type can only be used for jobs in a limited fashion, as determined by the jib head. For example, the jib head is equipped with a telescopic jib, the reach of which is, however, determined by the center of gravity of the entire vehicle. It is therefore not possible to transport particularly long loads on the one hand and loads of smaller dimension that are short and heavy on the other.